The Last Stand
by LuNa3300
Summary: Ruler of the heavens and stars, surrounded by the children of dragons, defeats the darkest of evil, not by the power of good, but the purity of the heart. My name is Zeref and the only one who can stop my carnage is Lucy Heartfilia. First Fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. I do appreciate positive feedback and what you think of my story. Please inform me of any errors in my work as I do not have a beta reader.**

 **All copyrights belong to Hiro Mashima. I do not own any of the characters only the plot line is mine.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

My power isn't one that gives life, it takes it away. Plants, animals, people… inescapable is what my powers are. Dark magic is what people seem to call it. One of the greatest mages that ever existed and my powers are dark.

I use to hate my powers that took another's life or every aspect of their existence. I learned the true meaning of what life is and what it's like to treasure it. But that day on Tenroujima when Hades attacked, I forgot the true meaning of life. So now I am terribly angry and welcome the darkness back into my heart, well if I still have one that is. On that day I saw something or rather someone who can end my existence. The only one in all of fiore or possibly the world that can defeat me and that person must be stopped at all costs.

My name is Zeref and the only one who can stop my carnage is Lucy Heartfilia.


	2. Chapter 2

**This the first official chapter of my story. The first part is mainly a recap from a certain episode (can't remember) that is important for my story.**

 **I do not own the characters only the plot line and certain dialogue. All copyrights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Zeref? The one and only Zeref is right in front of my eyes! Am I dreaming? Could this be real? The keys! Bring the keys!" Master Hades frantically shouted at his servants. Kahn eyes widen at the sight of blood red eyes staring into the depths of his soul pumping fear through his veins. He falls to his knees at the mercy of Zeref.

"I-I can't move!" Khan all but whispered in fear.

"There's no need. I am awake. Maybe I'm not one to talk, but how many lives did you take in order to get these "keys". Such a tragedy. Those "keys" were nothing more than illusions." Zeref states boredly.

Master Hades gasp, shocked all his efforts might have gone to waste. "W-What?"

Not beliveing how dense this fool is, Zeref sighed. "Just one of those stories made by a set of the followers in the Black Wizard Zeref…"The Keys to Resurrect Zeref." Were you fooled by that dusty old fairy tale? I was never asleep in the first place. The man you see before you is the Black Wizard Zeref."

Master Hades listened in disbelief. "You were never asleep?! I used my magic eye and saw you. I SAW YOU NOT EVEN ABLE TO DEFEAT ONE OF MY OWN SERVANTS!"

Glaring at the said man, blood red eyes turning into silts, Zeref surrounds himself in a black mist that wraps around him like vines. "A debt I will surely pay back in full. But, I will skip to the chase. That was what I was capable of then. You see, 200 years ago I saw countless wars of men...countless deaths. But after a certain day, I learned the value of life. I guess that's around the same time I met her. Ever since then, the more I feel the value of life, the more my accursed body steals the souls of people. I can not forget the weight of human life in order to stop stealing their souls. I sidelined myself."

"You're saying you were fighting while valuing life?" Master Hades whispers.

"Yes and because of that i can't use my magic anywhere close to how I wish. But that all changes if I forget the value of life. You were the people who pulled the trigger. Acnologia will herald the end of an era. Your evil deeds have summoned it."

"Acnologia? What in the world are you talking about?"

Ignoring his comment Zeref continued "You all will be punished!"

"W-Wait! I still have things I want to ask!" Master Hades pleads.

"You're first sin was summoning Acnologia! And your second sin is making me forget the value of life! REPENT!" Zeref exclaims coldly. Before Master Hades could get another word in, the said man and the rest of his servants were swallowed by a black mist, losing their souls to the unforgivable dark wizard.

* * *

 _ **Back At Tenroujima**_

RAAAAWWWWR! The ground before Acnologia shook like an earthquake. "You brats run, I will hold off Acnologia!" screamed Makarov.

"No! We do not abandon our nakama! We do not run away from any fight no matter the danger! And most importantly when our Master saves us, we save him! Because we are Fairy Tail!" cried Lucy.

Makarov had tears of pride streaming down his face, "Lucy…"

"Yes! Lucy is right, we must not run, but help! Requip! Purgatory Armor!" raged Erza.

"Aye!" everyone cried.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" "Roar of the iron dragon!" "Roar of the sky dragon!" "Roar of the lightning dragon!" All four dragon slayers chanted at the same time, forming a unison raid. The strength of the dragon slayers magic caused a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared Acnologia stood there unscathed.

"Nani! That was one of our most powerful attacks!" Natsu screamed in alarm. Lucy stared on in shock. 'Not even Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus magic had an effect and they are the most powerful. WAIT! Nothing can affect extreme dark magic except the power of light. I have an idea' Lucy thought. "Open gate of the twins Gemini!" with a flash of light Gemini came out transformed as Lucy.

"Luce! What are you doing?!" Lucy and Gemini kneeled on the ground holding hands and began chanting. " _I ask that the heavens make the stars descend earth._ "

"Lucy!" Natsu gets hits on the head by Erza for interrupting. "Quiet Natsu let her finish." Everyone continued to look on in awe as stars began surrounding Lucy.

" _Illuminate, By all means,This land, this world, this land! By your hand, let everything be , shooting, falling, Let the stars desc-..."_ Before Lucy was able to finish her enchantment, all the stars surrounding her disappeared. All the Fairy Tail members stared at Lucy and what they saw angered them to the core.

Blood red eyes stood in front of Acnologia with pale arm outstretched holding Lucy up by the neck. Gemini vanished in a streak of light and stardust. " . .ZEREF!" Natsu spoke deadly staring at the latter with cold onyx eyes.

His only response was a sinister smile that found its way to Zeref's face. "Or what, little brother?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 2.**

 **Please review to let me know what you guys think. I would like to thank those who started to follow or favorite my story. So without further ado...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

An echo of gasp were heard throughout the crowd. "L-Little brother?What is he talking about Natsu?!" Makorov asked. But before he could respond Zeref interrupts, "What I mean is that my name is Zeref Dragneel and that is my younger brother, Etherious Natsu Dragneel a.k.a END, the strongest demon I created."

"L-Liar" Lucy whispered out. "Me lying? How so?" Zeref looked at Lucy intrigued she had the guts to question him especially in her position. "Lucy, he's not lying" Natsu whispered out with his hair covering his eyes and a frown protruding on his face. "Oyi, flamebrain what the hell do you mean?" Gray grounded out angrily still not believing anything Zeref was saying. Clenching his fist "What I mean ice princess is that Zeref is my older brother, and everything he says is true, all of it!" Natsu cried out. "N-No it's not" Lucy choked out. Zeref preceded to roll his eyes at her comment, "Ugh...you're annoying me!" Tightening his grip around her throat, all the Fairy Tail mages called out in fear. "You...you're wrong...Nat...su i-is not a de-demon! Natsu i-is...not a...demon!...He might be...yo-your brother...but he is...cert-certainly NOT a demon!" Lucy cried out.

Zeref was intrigued that the little blonde in his grasp could oppose him so much, it was alluring. "Oh and how would you know what he is. I made him after all." He smirked as if he proven his point. "Because you never completed the process to make him a full demon. You need the book of UGH…" Lucy was caught of by Zeref tightening his grip. "Finish that and I will snap your neck." Lucy didn't dare to defy when his eyes flashed red dangerously for a split second.

Seeing the look on his brother's face, he decided to taunt him further by tightening his grip around the blonde until she started coughing and clawed at his hand to let her go. "What's wrong Natsu? Why do you look so scary? Am I hurting this weak thing you call a friend?" Zeref taunted.

"I will only warn you one last time. . ." Natsu spoke with venom dripping off of his every word.

"And you still haven't answered my question. Or what?" Zeref laughed while lifting the suffocating blonde higher in the air. She lets out a cough before she goes limp in his arms after the last of her oxygen left her body. Suddenly every Fairy Tail member started to slowly back away, sweating and staring at Natsu in either shock or fear, no one could tell the difference.

"O-Oi flameb-brain! T-Try t-t-to turn down the heat will ya!" Gray stuttered, but all he got in response was a low, dangerous growl. Natsu eyes turned into slits and seem to darken. Heat radiated off of him in waves and the temperature seemed to spike 100 degrees. "It seems like she fainted. Well can't do anything about that now can I." Zeref sighs disappointed while transferring Lucy over his shoulder. That one subtle move had Natsu charging toward Zeref with fire doning his entire body. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

'Acnologia if you would." At his command, Acnologia put his arm in front of Zeref to block the oncoming attack before removing it back to place. "Now Natsu, calm down no need to be so angry." Zeref spoke dryly, trying to reason with his little brother.

"What do you plan to do with Lucy or better yet why do you need her. She has not done anything to you and holds no threat." Natsu responded calming down, but his eyes were still in slits. "On the contrary that's where you're wrong. She has everything to do with what's coming whether she knows it or not. And before you or any of your so called comrades ask what, you should know that I have no intention of telling you what it is." Every Fairy Tail mage could only gasp as they set their gaze on the still passed out blonde on Zeref's shoulder.

Zeref set his sights on Acnologia and with one look he knew what to do. In that moment Acnologia started started to glow an eerie dark blue color. A man with long white hair and tan colored skin with blue markings stepped out of the darkness and the dragon disappeared but his presence was still present. "Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go. Acnologia" Zeref said turning his sights to the man, "you know what to do." The said man narrowed his eyes as he cast his gaze to the remaining Fairy Tail mages.

Just as Zeref was a casting a portal, he saw fire and iron dust come his way along with the desperate pleas to release Lucy. Just before the magic could hit him, Acnologia deflected the magic and Zeref disappeared and so did Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I finished chapter 3 and am currently working on chapter 4. Please review to tell me what you guys think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the plot line.**

 **This is my first time writing a fight scene, please review to tell me what you guys think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I can't believe she's gone. Zeref, that bastard, took her. I couldn't save her if only Acnologia or whoever he is didn't stand in front of me and Gajeel's last attack. I clenched my fist and felt my body heat up before I addressed the guy standing in front of us. "Where the hell did that bastard take Lucy and who are you?" All he did was yawn at my question as if we were bored him. Before I could retaliate, I heard a low and dangerous growl.

"You've got some nerve to be yawin' like that. Now if you don't wanna suffer a major beatin', I suggest you answer the question about bunny girl and what Salamander asked." Gajeel finished with a scowl.

Acnologia just sighed "This is why I hate humans. You expect me to just answer any of your questions, please. You humans are nothing short of weak and pathetic. Getting all riled up by your emotions. And what did you say about giving me a beatin, on the contrary it will be the other way around. As if humans could beat me, the great Acnologia. Ha! The day that happens is the day fire boy gets a brain."

"Hey! That was uncalled for." I tried to retaliate until I saw stripper snickering. "Something funny ice prick."

"Yah! You're so dumb even the enemy knows it." Gray said laughing while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Why you, take this," I said then punched him right in his face.

"Hahahahahaha- Ack! You're gonna pay for that match stick." Gray yelled before punching me back and we started rolling on the floor fighting. We were both caught up in the fight to hear Erza coming towards us.

"Will you knock it off!" She yelled after hitting our heads together. Me and Gray refocused our attention on the enemy standing before us.

"This is why I hate humans." Acnologia said while sticking his hand out. "Black Dragon: Chaos Soul Spark." He said calmly. A black mist with souls and electricity came out of his palm heading for the Raijinshu who had no time to dodge.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen screamed. Everyone could only watch as they were electrocuted and then blasted into the trees before going unconscious.

"Lightning Dragon Wing Attack." Laxus retaliated after seeing what was done to his team. The speed of the attack gave Acnologia no time to dodge, but just before it him Acnologia, he disappeared only to reappear behind Laxus.

"Is that the best you can do, Black Dragon: Chaos Mist." The mist shot of of Acnologia and enveloped Laxus, suffocating him and making him remember his most horrible memories. "MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHHH!" He screamed sounding tortured. The stress of his brain and lack of oxygen left Laxus unconscious, but still suffering from recurring nightmare of his memories.

"LAXUS! Take Over: Demon Halphas!" Mira screamed transforming as she jumped in front of Laxus.

"Oh take over magic in the form of demons. Interesting, but it's still not enough. Black Dragon: Chaos Poison."

"Sorry that won't work," Mira smirked sucking in the poison. "You can't poison a...ACK!" Mira clutched her throat coughing.

"Did I forget to mention that is not normal poison. Only true demons can suck it in and unfortunately your human." Acnologia smirked watching the girl faint and return to her usual form.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna screamed checking on her sister with tears in her eyes. "You keep calling us humans, yet you look just like one!" Lisanna cried out angrily staring Acnologia in his black eyes. Acnologia's smirk was replaced with a scowl and before anyone could react he kicked her so hard in the stomach that she flew and broke a few trees in the process, effectively taking her out of the fight. "I would watch what you say if I were you girlie." He said slowly and dangerously.

"Why? Are you afraid we will find out you're just a human playing dragon." Levy with so much venom that shocked everyone. Who knew the petite girl had so much strife in her. Acnologia's face only got darker and made a move toward her. Just as he reached her, Levy ducked out of the way reciting "Solid Script: Holy Light!" In that moment a light shined so bright that it could rival the natural brightness of the stars. The light caused Zeref to scream and cover his eyes in pain.

"Why you little...Ugh!" Acnologia was thrown back by a flaming fist and iron club hitting the side of his face. Just before he could regain his footing, he was pushed forward by a strong gust of wind and ice shards hitting him. Before any more attacks could be let on a portal was opened.

"Are you finished yet Acno-" Zeref stepped out of the portal opening his eyes, but stopped talking noticing Acnologia's position. Instead of looking upset he just sighed "Honestly you had one job to do." Zeref said releasing his magic freezing the remaining members.

"Well I would have been finished a long time ago, if you didn't tell me to fight in this insufferable form." Acnologia responded angrily while standing back up. "How did everything go with the girl?"

"She's more stubborn than I thought," Zeref said sounding annoyed. "Partly why I came back, I think she could use some motivation." He said smirking evily as he walked threw the group of frozen mages before stopping in front of a particular blue head. "She'll do."

This grabbed every Fairy Tail mages attention. "No! Please not her, take me instead." Makarov cried.

"Take any one of us but her" everyone cried.

"I wish I could, but she'll give me the results that I need" Zeref spoke sarcastically smirking at her. The girl trembled under his patronizing glare.

Just as soon as he came, he vanished with the girl and Acnologia, releasing the Fairy Tail mages from his magic. Everyone screamed in either pain, anguish, or both, They not only lost Lucy that day, but also Wendy.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: All Fairy Tail character belong to Hiiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Owwwww. How long was I out? Huh? Where am I again? Oh right Zeref kidnapped me. Ugh, my arms are hurting from, being chained to the wall for so long. My whole body is littered in bruises and cuts, but I guess it doesn't hurt as much as when I first got them. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard the door of the cell holding me open. Painfully I lifted my head and blood starting running down the side of my face as I glared at the woman who entered.

"Oh what a scary expression you're wearing. I would love nothing better than to break that fighting spirit of yours my little pet, but orders are orders and I won't betray my precious Zeref-sama. Now here drink." She said before roughly pouring the ice cold water down my dry throat. I turned my head to the side before spitting the water back out into her face. I could on glare on as I watched her face contort into anger, "Why you little…", **SMACK**. My face went to the right so fast my head it the wall.

I smirked before responding, "What is that all you got. Is that all the power you have- Ack" She forcefully grabbed my hair before lowering til her face was at the same level as mine.

"No, that's not all that got. You really know how to push my buttons don't you, Lucy Heartfilia. Awww, but what do they say about training a pet you first have to break them." As she let go of my hair and stood back up, the sound of her whip hit the floor before she raised her arm smiling evilly with her eyes soon as she brought her hand down, a black portal opened with Zerefvemerging from behind her.

"Kyouka I…"Zeref paused after taking in the scene before him. His eyes narrowed slightly before he closed them and sighed loudly. "Is it really that hard to follow my directions. I'm pretty sure they were simple enough instructions to follow. Do not harm the Heartfilia girl anymore while I'm away. You couldn't follow that." This caused Kyouka to blush in embarrassment.

"N-N-No Zeref-sama. T-T-This girl here pr-provoked me a-and…" Kyouka tried to respond before I interrupted her.

I looked at her innocently, "Ohhh how could lil' old me do anything of the sort. I mean my hands are chained to the wall and I can't move my legs. So how could I provoke you." mocking her in front of the one person she wants respect from. The look of absolute anger crossed her face and you could visibly see her shake. "What's wrong cat got your tongue?" That did it. Just as she was about to strike, Zeref stopped her by grabbing her arm and twisting it painfully making her cry out.

"KYOUKA! You should know better than to let yourself be taunted by this human. Do I need to trust someone else with this job you seem to be so incompetent at." Zeref glared, eyes flashing to red before going back to normal.

"No no, you can trust me I'll do better." Kyouka looked shocked and subtly glared at me.

"Well regardless I don't want anymore excuses. Now then Lucy…" Zeref set his menacing gaze towards me and it's then that I realised he was holding someone in his hands.

My eyes widened and tears threatened to fall, "Wendy…" I whispered so quietly that you would have to strain to listen.

"Ahhh yes, your little friend the sky sorceress, I was hoping she would persuade you into agreeing with my demands." Zeref chuckled.

"Lu-Lucy-san! Are you alright, I will heal you right away." Wendy tried to run toward me before she was unceremoniously grabbed by her hair. "Ahhh" Wendy's face contorted into pain.

"WENDY! Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." I screamed as I savagely tried to pull my hands free from the wall.

"Now now Lucy, let's not get hostile. We don't want anything to happen to your little friend now do we." He smirked making me cease all movement in fear of Wendy's life. "Good girl. Now as I was saying earlier,would you like to reconsider the deal I made with you. If not I can't say I don't know what will happen to her." Zeref spoke while cruelly pulling on Wendy's blue locks.

"Ok ok fine, please stop. I'll do…" I was immediately cut off from the sound of Wendy's voice.

"No Lucy-san, don't agree. I might not know what the deal was but it has to be evil. So please don't...AHHHHH" Wendy screamed, her hands reaching for her hair to try and lessen the pain.

"Quiet you little brat." Zeref said before throwing Wendy in the wall next to me.

"WENDY! You bastard, how could you."

"Oh well that was nothing. If you don't agree, I might send her to be kyouka's new play thing." I saw Kyouka's eyes sparkle at the thought.

"I would love to have her to. There's so much I can do with that little frail body of hers. OH my I get so excited just thinking about it."

"As you can see she might just get put through the same thing you went through or even worse." Zeref daunted on. I could only stay there paralyzed, remembering what i went through so far.

 _ **SPLASH**. My head jerked up as I felt the contents of ice cold water get poured on me. "Huh! Where am I? The last thing I remembered before passing out was….ZEREF!"_

" _Oh you've awaken. Good, I have some things I need to discuss with you. I would like you to join me. So what do you say." He asked me, well more like demanded._

" _NEVER." I said as I glared at him._

" _You are really defiant. No matter I could change your mind. Kyouka if you would." Kyouka whose… **SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.** My thoughts were interrupted when I felt whips make contact with my skin. _

" _AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as pain overwhelmed my body._

" _Uwah music to my ears. You have such a lovely scream." I could only stare on as women with a mask stepped out into the light from the darkness. "Do you like my whip? It's specially made with thorns for extra pain inflictions. Would you scream some more for me." **SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**_

" _UGH! AHHH!" The thorns on the whip pierced my skin making cuts appear. My blood was dripping on the floor overflowing from wounds._

" _Yes, yes, that's the sound." Kyouka smiled._

" _That's enough Kyouka." Zeref said raising his hand and stepping forward. "Now have you reconsidered my offer."_

" _N-N-NO!" I barely was able to get out. This caused Zeref to growl lowly._

" _Kyouka, decrease her pain levels."_

" _Yes Zeref-sama." Kyouka responded before raising her glowing hand. All of a sudden the pain intensified and I let out an ear piercing scream. "Hmmmm that's music to my ears."_

" _Stop being so stubborn and join me. The pain would end this way." Zeref sighed._

" _I would rather die." I spit out with so much venom in my voice glaring at them both. My eyes looked like fire was burning in them._

 _Kyouka started laughing maniacally "That could be arranged." She grinned evilly, wrapping the whip around my neck choking me._

" _Ugh, ugh, ack…" I started coughing severely my vision fading out._

" _Enough Kyouka. We need her alive." Zeref spoke darkly._

" _B-but my lord she…" Kyouka stuttered._

" _Now Kyouka. Don't make me ask again." Zeref said with his magic level rising dangerously, engulfing the room in darkness._

" _Yes my lord." Kyouka released me and I started taking in mouthfuls of air._

" _Whether you like it or not you will join me." Zeref started._

" _N-N-N-Not likely." I whispered out. My vision blurring and their faces started merging. Just before I passed out, I heard Zeref say one final thing._

" _I wouldn't be so sure if I was you." He said before disappearing and my conscious left me._

After recalling everything they did to me, I had no choice but to agree for Wendy's sake. "You win, I'll join you Zeref." I said with tears falling from my eyes. Zeref started smililng uncontrollably.

"Excellent!"

* * *

 **Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

It's been 2 years since the guild heard anything from Lucy or Wendy. We scourged the kingdom of Fiore looking for them even getting Princess Hisui help, but there was no sign of them. It was almost like they vanished off earthland. The guild changed drastically in those years. More than half of them hate me, other felt pity or a little bit of both. I can't really blame them seeming as I am the younger brother of Zeref and all. It's been too long since I've seen Luce. I still sneak into her apartment because it's the only thing that still smells strongly of her scent but it was fading.

"Mira, can I have another fire rum and make it a double please."

"Ara ara. The way you starting drinking you might start to give Cana a run for her jewels." She smiled at me, but I can see the concern and pity dawning in her eyes.

"But are you sure this would make the 15th drink today and didn't you promise to take happy fishing?"

"Yeah I'm sure and Happy canceled something about keeping Charla company since you know. So yeah." I sighed remembering how distraught Charla became after losing her dragon slayer.

"Oh I see, but how are you and Gray these days. I know your relationship has been strained since-" She was cut off by me slamming the drink down.

"Sorry Mira it's just I can't...I...Listen me and Gray haven't been talking as of know she was like a sister to him and…" I just sighed and stood up walking towards the guild doors. "I'll see you later Mira." Just as I was walking out the guild doors I caught the last bit of what Gray's statement.

"So the demon's blood brother finally decided to leave. Huh, the trash should have left earlier."

I found myself walking aimlessly in the forest and couldn't help but remember the day they were taken.

 _As Zeref and Acnologia disappeared in the portal the spell restricting our movements slowly vanished. Everyone was frozen in place; Nobody could even breathe after losing both the lights of the guild. My bangs covered my eyes and I couldn't help but grit might teeth and clench my fist. Just as I looked up I saw Gray standing in front of me. Before I could even say anything I felt his fist connect with my jaw and him grabbing my vest._

" _Why the hell didn't you tell us that you were Zeref's brother? This whole thing could have been avoided if you just told us. But no you kept it to yourself and now Wendy and Lucy are in the clutches of the most vile man on earthland." Gray continued to shout at me._

 _I grabbed his fist and pushed him off me. "I didn't know he was going to do something like this. I haven't spoken or seen him in years. Besides it's not my fault, I tried to get her back same as you. So don't you dare try and blame this on me." I seethed._

 _He only clutched his hair laughed out "Not your fault. Not your fault." His face contorted into anger again and I received another punch that sent me to the ground. "EVERYTHING is your fault. Or am I just imaging that your older brother that happens to be Zeref just took of our members not because of you." Before he could attack me again, Master captured him in his hand and pulled him back._

" _Enough Gray, I know we are all distraught from the actions that took place today, but we first need to check on our injured guild mates and post blame on one another." Master said softly._

" _But master, Lucy and Wendy were like my little sisters and-" Gray was cut off by Makarov's sharp tongue._

" _Gray you are not the only one today who lost someone precious to you, now if you want to help them we first need to help each other. Now do as I say."_

 _Casting one last hateful look to me Gray went to go and help aid the others. I couldn't but feel that he spoke some truth into that. If I just told everyone from the beginning who I really am than non of this wouldn't have happened. NO! I can't blame myself, it wasn't my fault and me laying here is not gonna help me find Wendy and Lucy. Picking myself off the ground I went to aid Lisanna who was injured pretty badly. Before i could even reach to help pick her up, my hands were slapped away by Elfman. "We got this Natsu, why don't you go help clean the camp or something." I couldn't help but notice the disdain in his eyes and as I looked around he wasn't the only one. Happy, Mira, Gramps, and Erza were the only ones looking at me with pity. Some didn't look at all but made it their objective to stay away from me. I tried to make my way towards Happy who was trying to comfort Charla who was on the verge of hyperventilating before she looked and saw me and gave a look of such pure hatred that I flinched. Master put a had on my shoulder and directed me to the other part of the camp where I started looking for any supplies that may have been saved or still intact._

 _A few hours past and Blue Pegasus's Christina came into view. We explained the situation and they all looked disheartened, but none looked at me the same. The same could be said about the rest of the guild when we finally got back. I spent the first couple of weeks trying to convince myself it wasn't my fault, but eventually I started to believe it really was my fault._

Blinking back the few tears, I realized I wondered to far into the forest and the moon was now shining bright in the sky. The moon was suddenly blocked by a passing cloud and I was immediately engulfed in darkness. As the moon started making its peak back a bright glint caught my eye. My eyes were wide like saucers as I saw who was standing right in front of me with a smile as big as the night sky. With a voice as sweet as I remember spoke; "Hello Natsu. It's been a long time."

* * *

 **Sorry for the extremely long wait, I am a senior in high school and a lot of work I needed to work on. I will try to update my story more frequently from now on. Thank you those who who reviewed and followed my story. I hoped you like this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Giggling softly with her eyes shining with amusement she asked, "What's the matter Natsu, cat got your tongue?" I could only stare with my mouth agape. Her laugh sounded just like bells ringing in a christmas musical. As she circled me tapping her chin she spoke again "No that can't be it since I don't see Happy anywhere. Maybe you're still in shock from seeing me after all these years. I mean I have changed quite a bit right?"

"I..I...ummm…" I only stuttered as I took in her appearance. Her bright colored clothes were replaced with dark colors. She wore a black long sleeved blouse with ruffles going down the middle from her collar and on the cuffs of her sleeves. Her skirt was burgundy with a black lace trim on the bottom and gold stripes going diagonally across and stopped mid-thigh. The skirt tied to the back in a perfect bow. Stockings hid her legs and black high heeled boots with a gold buckle on each side covered her feet and reached her knees. A burgundy headband with a gold flower sat atop her head as her hair fell down her back. _(A/N: outfit is in my bio. if you want a visual.)_

She sighed and lowered her head a little "At least say something,I came all this way to say hi and you're just standing there gaping like fish out of water."

I finally found my bearings and straightened up before responding. "Well you're a lot more outspoken than the last time and you dropped the honorifics to my name. What've you been up too the last few years...Wendy?"

Bursting in laughter she raised her head back up and smirked, "Well I can't stay the same way I was forever now can I. As for what I've been up to well I've been here, I've been there. You on the other hand are reverting backwards. You're nothing, but a shell of the person you used to be. What happened somebody took your fire." She burst in another fit of laughter clutching her side.

"Wendy this isn't…" I started before she cut me off with sharp eyes.

"Don't give me any crap of this isn't me or I'm not myself or what happened to you. This is me whether you like it or not. You were not there for me in those two years and you certainly weren't there for me when we were taken all those years ago."

"But it's true, I mean you don't seem like yourself Wendy. You were so kind and your eyes were so much softer. Now they look so harsh and dejected." I clenched my fist till they turned white. "What did Zeref do to you?" As soon as I finished, I was blasted through the nearest trees. Coughing up blood, I looked up surprised that she was so strong.

"Don't speak my king's name from that vulgar mouth." She seethed before continuing, "Or you will have hell to pay." Another blast of wind pushed me back and I started having trouble breathing as it felt like the oxygen was leaving me. Suddenly the wind stopped and I fell forward taking in huge gulps of air to regulate my breathing. "Now as much as I would love to catch up with you it's about time I start to head back. Can't leave my king and queen waiting for long now can I." She smiled seemingly innocent. "Oh and one more thing don't mention you saw or spoke to me, if you don't want anything to happen to your precious guild." And with the threat lingering in the air, the leaves started blowing violently before she disappeared the same way she came. In thin air with no trace left behind.

Sitting alone on the forest floor, my mind couldn't process what it just witnessed. Wendy, sweet little ole Wendy, she's far from the little girl I knew 2 years ago. Just what the hell did he do to you? And if you're like this I can't imagine how Lucy is. Oh my god, Lucy! I'm such an idiot all this time I was in shock, I should've asked about Lucy. But didn't she say something about a queen, that can't be Lucy it has to be someone else. I refuse to believe she would become the queen of that...that...that monster. I need to let the guild know and with that thought in mind, I started racing back toward the guild. They needed to know despite the threat that she gave. She wouldn't hurt us, would she. As I pushed open the doors I was greeted with a drink in my face and a bunch of scowling faces. "Oh look the trash brought its self back." Deciding to brush the comments to the side, I told everyone what transpired in the last hour with Wendy. Everyone around me just sat silently with different expressions. Mostly all of them were shell shocked. Gray was the first one to break the silence. "And why the hell do you think we will believe you, you waste of space." A chorus of agreements were heard around the guild.

"Gray that was uncalled for." Mira reprimanded. "It's not my fault this idiot came spewing some nonsense about Wendy. Like we're suppose to believe she turned into some conniving person. As if." I felt something I hadn't felt in the longest time. It took me a second before I recognized the feeling of anger. My fire started coarse throughout my whole body and it almost felt foreign since I haven't really been using my magic lately. The flames collected into my fist and scorched the side of Gray's face that sent him flying into the nearest wall. Before he could process what happened, I leapt across the guild and glared at Gray before sternly speaking.

"Do you honestly think that I would lie about something like this. Are you honestly that angry with me that you would let that cloud your judgement. I understand that you cared for both of them and Lucy was your sister, but I loved her too and I care for both of them. So get your head out of your arse and listen to what I'm saying." As I continued to glare at Gray he started to relax.

"Alright, if everything you say is true, how do you expect us to believe that little old Wendy threatened you." Just as the words left his mouth the guild doors were blasted off its hinges and Wendy stood there with a vindictive smile playing on her lips. "That's because everything he said is true. Although, I do wish you had heed my warning so now everyone has to pay." And with that every member were blown to the opposite sides of the guild.

* * *

 **Earlier With Wendy**

Teleporting myself into my room of 2 years after my talk with Natsu, I was finally able to relax and set my emotions free. I felt like crying, all the hateful things I said to him, it was hard keeping up that facade, but I had to or Zeref would send me to have a session with Kyouka. Shivering at the thought, I started to relax a little before frowning slightly. Natsu, he look so hurt and detached from the world, I wonder what possibly could have happened all those years ago to cause him to look drained like he did. All I could do was look around my darkly colored room; Zeref hated bright colors. I had one small window in the corner of my room that was covered by black curtains surrounding by Navy blue walls. All the furniture was a dark brown mahogany: the dresser with a small vanity mirror, my bed which blended perfectly into the wall, and my book shelf, filled with only the darkest magics that corresponds with my sky magic. Before I could make onto my silk sheets on my bed, I felt Zeref summoning me into the royal room. Oh joy, what could his highness want from now.

As I walked through the eerie and dark palace, I could only hope he was in a good mood and the meeting ended quickly. Entering the room I immediately bowed. "You called for me your majesty."

As he spoke it felt as if the already cold air got even colder, if that was possible. "As a matter of fact I did. I wanted to hear how my little brother seemed when he saw you after all these years. And Wendy please no need to be so formal. Stand up, you're practically family." The last part sounded sarcastic.

As I stood, I was greeted by cold, blood thirsty eyes. Putting back on my facade, I didn't allow any emotion threw as I spoke. "Well he didn't say much and it went according to plan."

Zeref sighed, "I know what happened; I asked how did he seem. Remember I can see everything you do."

"He seemed very distant." I responded.

"Elaborate."Zeref ordered.

"He seems very small like he's been destroyed on the inside." I spoke slowly. As I looked up, I saw rage accumulate in his red eyes. Before I could control it, fear went across my face. I felt cold sweat accumulate on my forehead. "P-Per-Perhaps my presence may revert him to his previous self." I said trying to appease him, it worked because he started to relax. Before he could ask me anything else, Hades walked in.

"My lord, it seems your brother hasn't heeded Miss Wendy's threat." Hades spoke as he bowed waist down.

"Thank you Hades, you may go." As Hades made his exit, Zeref spoke again, "Well Wendy dear it seems your appearance is needed again." He spoke while resting his face on his hand smirking.

"Of course your majesty." I stated before disappearing from the throne room.

As I reappeared at Fairy Tail, I decided to make my grand entrances by blasting the door open. With my emotion well hidden so I don't break down from seeing everyone again, I spoke "That's because everything he said is true. Although, I do wish you had heed my warning so now everyone has to pay." Releasing my magic, everyone in the guild hall was thrown threw chairs and tables except for Cana and Mira who were thrown threw bottles on the bar wall. As I watched all of my previous guild mates wither in pain I spoke again giving the most innocent and deceitful look I could manage, "Hey everyone, I'm back."


End file.
